S E V E N
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: Seven moons. Seven sins. Several broken hearts. One un-worthy cat. Pride. Gluttony. Laziness. Anger. Lust. Greed. Envy. Prepare for the fall of Dawn.


**Hiya all! I'm back with another challenge! This is for The Endless Hourglass's Seven Sins challenge. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Read and review as always :D**

* * *

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Iceshiver may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of DawningClan is Skystrike."

The Clan cheered as a slim, yet powerfully built white tom strode proudly to meet his leader atop a mound of gray rocks. "It is an honour to be chosen as deputy of DawningClan," he called, "Thank you Flurrystar."

Flurrystar dipped his broad black head, yellow eyes flashing, "You have earned it Skystrike."

A half-moon shone brightly down on the clearing, showing all of DawningClan that StarClan approved of their choice of deputy.

But there are somethings StarClan cannot see. Somethings that will tear a Clan apart from the inside.

Seven moons. Seven tragedies. Several broken hearts. One unworthy cat. Filled with Greed. Lust. Envy. Laziness. Pride. Gluttony. For there are somethings StarClan will never be able to change...

* * *

_Anger. It bubbles and boils in the darkest pits of our hearts. Waiting for our weakest moments to pounce and claim control of us. But when the one you thought loved you most betrays you..You Snap._

* * *

**_*~*Sin One: Anger*~*_**

The smell of new leaf filled the air with its sweet scent. Tall oak trees rocketed towards the skies, mixing with feathery soft pine trees. Wind rattled through the trees, sending the leaves dancing to its silent tune. They twirled and spun to the tune, rejoicing in the cool breeze. Under the waving canopy a patrol of five cats chatted happily, not worrying about any danger that could be stalking through the shadows. The Clans were at peace. For now anyway. It seemed that new leaf had cast a spell over the three Clans by filling their hunting grounds with numerous amounts of prey and herbs. Even DawningClan and SinkingClan's war had come to an abrupt end when new leaf finally arrived.

Leaf bare had taken its toll on all three Clans. Many died. Most of them from starvation and the vicious case of blackcough that had plagued the cats. But some of the cats that now walked StarClan had their lives stripped from them during the bloody war. The war that had started before Flurrystar's reign of leadership.

"So Lightsong, I heard your moving into the nursery," a fluffy gray she-cat squeaked loudly, the sun illuminating her white chest and neck.

"Graypaw! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Lightsong cried, slapping her tail across Graypaw's muzzle.

An elderly tom pricked his silver ears, "I always thought you and Spiderclaw were closer than most." He chuckled as he drew his tongue across his silver and black striped pelt, "New kits are always a blessing to any Clan."

"Yes they are Spiderclaw's, not that it should bother anyone! Spiderclaw is an honourable warrior, " Lightsong retorted indignantly, "Shouldn't you be heading back to camp Stormdash? Wouldn't want Leafshine getting worried now would you?"

Skystrike suddenly appeared out from behind a pine tree, "Mother knows that he is with me and she will be fine on her own for a while." His sudden appearance made a faded red tom jump into a nearby blueberry bush. When he pulled himself from the bush his red pelt was dotted with blue patches.

"You would think with a pelt like that he would be easier to see!" he joked, lapping at the blueberry juice that stained his pelt.

Graypaw burst into a fit of amused purrs. "Learning how to sneak past your enemies regardless of your fur colour is an invaluable skill Redfur," Skystrike explained, "But I'm not sure how you and your blue pelt would fit it!"

Redfur glared at Skystrike, "I'm one of a kind! Endangered if you will!"

His comment sent the rest of the patrol into fits of amused purrs and Graypaw ended up rolling on the ground, getting dirt all over her fur. Skystrike raised his head to look up into the canopy, "We had better head back to camp, its bound to get dark soon."

"Whats wrong with being out here after dark?" Lightsong asked, dabbing at a blueberry with a feather soft paw.

"Strange thinks happen after dark Lightsong," Skystrike murmured darkly. Graypaw shivered in apprehension and crouched down low to the ground.

"I say we go back to camp!" she squeaked. Stormdash stretched his back and winced as it cracked loudly.

"My paws are aching," he muttered, "And its turning a tad cold. I have to agree with Skystrike."

The rest of the patrol nodded and began the journey back to camp. The path they walked was packed down from seasons of many cats walking along it and the plants grew back from it, giving the path an eerie feel at night. Almost as if something was going to jump out at you.

***~*~*X*~*~***

The moon had long since risen by the time the patrol had collected their prey and returned to camp. Foxtail had gone straight to the nursery to take the crow he caught to his mate. Graypaw was sent to her nest by her mentor for staying out so long. And the others now lay near the fresh kill pile, enjoying the late new leaf breeze as it toyed with their fur.

"I was wondering where you two were!" a feminine voice called. Both Skystrike and Stormdash turned their heads in recognition of the voice. A beautiful, fluffy deep red she-cat padded over to them. She wasn't alone though, a dark blue tom trailed after her, his amber eyes flashing from side to side.

"We went out on a patrol Redfeather," Stormdash purred before turning to look at the other tom, "Hello Riverfoot."

Riverfoot dipped his head to the older tom, "Good hunting?"

"Very good," Stormdash turned his attention back to his mate, "Were you looking for us?"

The red she-cat shot a look at Riverfoot before answering, "Yes we both were." Skystrike was confused at his mother's strange behaviour. She was never usually this quick to answer questions.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I'm tired. Night everyone," Lightsong mewed. The others said goodnight to Lightsong and she vanished into the warriors den. Stormdash heaved himself to his paws and rubbed his muzzle across Redfeather's

"Lets head to our nests as well," he purred. Redfeather purred back and they left Skystrike and Riverfoot alone in the empty camp.

Skystrike seized the moment alone with Riverfoot, "What were you and my mother really doing?"

"W-w-what do you mean? She told you herself a few moments ago," Riverfoot stammered, looking taken aback at the deputies question.

"I'm watching you Riverfoot and if you make a single wrong move I will be there to shame you," Skystrike threatened. With a growl the white tom slipped past a shaken Riverfoot and into the warriors den. He watched with drooping eyes as Riverfoot slunk into the den and retreated quickly to his nest at the far end of the den. _I know your up to something. And I will find out what._

***~*~*X*~*~***

"Ivydove can you and Blizzardrain take the apprentice's out hunting? Try and asses their skills if you can," Skystrike ordered, "Featherdawn, Hareleap, Snakefang and Gorselight patrol the SinkingClan border." Cats moved away in groups and bounded out of the camp, tails streaming out behind them. Skystrike sat on a branch that stuck out from a tall oak tree watching his Clan obey his orders.

"Skystrike what are we supposed to do?" Redfeather called from the ground. Riverfoot hovered at her tail, looking slightly apprehensive at having to talk to Skystrike again.

"You and Riverfoot can go hunting. Oh and if you see any yarrow bring it back to camp, Mintdew needs more," Skystrike told them. His mind went into overdrive as he watched them head out into the forest. _You fell into my perfect trap._ To give himself some space between himself and the two older warriors, Skystrike padded into Flurrystar's den. He found the elderly leader curled up into his nest, eyes staring at the den wall as if he could see out into the forest.

"Flurrystar?" he called. Flurrystar jumped slightly but settled down when he saw Skystrike at the den entrance.

"Come in Skystrike. Can I help you with something?"

Skystrike sat down beside the leaders nest, "I just came in here to tell you that the patrols have been sent out and that I am about to go hunting. There are some warriors in camp in case SinkingClan decides to attack us."

"Thank you for telling me," Flurrystar murmured, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"Flurrystar? Are you okay?"

The black leader blinked a few times before fixing his eyes blue eyes on Skystrike, "I'm fine Skystrike. You can go now." Skystrike dipped his head respectfully and backed out of the den confusion clouding his thoughts. He shook them off and padded across the camp towards the ivy tunnel. A grin slid across his face as he thought of the trap his mother and Riverfoot had walked into. _Now I will really know what they are up to!_

***~*~*X*~*~***

Rain dripped through the leaves, sliding off them and dropping to the muddy ground below. Skystrike padded grudgingly through the mud muttering to himself, "There probably just close friends. Or they could be discussing battle plans with SinkingClan." The last sentence made him cringe. His mother wouldn't do that. She loved DawningClan too much, almost as much as she loved him and Stormdash. He had followed their scent trail for what seemed like moons and had found signs proving that they had hunted. Claws marks on trees. Feathers scattered over the ground. Even where they had buried a robin. His plan was falling to pieces in his own paws. Stormdash needed him back at camp, the old tom was suffering badly from some sort of fever. It was due time he moved into the elders den but Skystrike knew in his heart that as long as Redfeather was a warrior Stormdash would be to.

Just before Skystrike turned back in defeat he heard yowling. His ears pricked up in interest because he knew that there were no other cats out here. _Found you! _He didn't even think before he began creeping through the undergrowth to where the yowling was coming from. He bit back a yowl of pain when he stood on a thorn and ignored it instead. Pain would have to wait.

The yowling grew increasingly louder until it was almost enough to make a cat deaf and it was then that Skystrike saw something that tore his heart apart. He peered through a vibrant green clump of ferns and almost choked on his own tongue in revulsion. He had stumbled across something that was forbidden among the Clans. An affair. In front of Skystrike in a patch of wild roses was Redfeather and Riverfoot mating passionately as if they were the only cats left in the world. Anger surged up in Skystrike's head until all he saw was a blur of red. _How dare they!? _

With a screech of anger he pelted out of his hiding place and tackled Riverfoot to the ground, his claws digging into the blue tom's shoulders. Redfeather let out a shriek of surprise and rolled away from the enraged tom. "How could you!?" Skystrike screamed, raking his claws across Riverfoot's face.

"She came onto me I swear!" Riverfoot retorted kicking his back legs into Skystrike's chest. But the deputy simply ignored the pain and continued to tear at his face.

"So? You still mated with her despite her having a mate and kit!" There was no going back for Riverfoot now. What he did was unforgivable in Skystrike's eyes. In his rage Skystrike sunk his fangs deep into Riverfoot's neck just as the blue tom put all his strength into pushing the deputy off. Their was a loud ripping sound as Skystrike was flung off of Riverfoot. Hanging from his mouth was a chunk of blue fur and skin that was dripping with blood. His eyes widened as he followed a trail of blood with his eyes. The trail led to where Riverfoot lay on the ground, panting heavily. The blue tom's eyes were wide with pain and fear.

"I-I-I didn't mean to," he whispered before coughing out a stream of blood. Skystrike staggered over to him and cried out in shock. There was a ragged hole in his neck which was bleeding heavily. A large puddle had already been made around his neck and was staining Skystrike's paws. Paw steps sounded near him and the smell of Redfeather washed over his nose.

"What have you done?" she whispered. Skystrike didn't answer her question for he knew he might snap again. Even being this close to the fox heart that was his mother made him angry. Riverfoot stretched out his paw to touch Redfeather.

"I love you," he spluttered. His words drove Skystrike into another rage and he drove he drove his un-sheathed paws into the ragged whole, slicing Riverfoot's air pipe. He watched darkly as the tom took a last gulping breath and died.

A sharp pain suddenly sparked from his ear and he turned to face his mother. He found her staring at him with angry eyes and blood stained claws, "You have done something even more unforgivable that what Riverfoot and I did."

"Mention this to anyone and I will throw you off Dead Cliff," he hissed, drawing himself up to full height. Redfeather squeaked and nodded before racing away from the scene. "You should have been named Foxheart," he muttered to Redfeather's scent. His eyes travelled to Riverfoot's bloody body. _No one will ever know what happened here. For your sake and mine. _Without thinking he grabbed Riverfoot's scruff and began heaving him towards a fast running river.

"Goodbye Riverfoot. May StarClan throw you into the darkest depths of hell," Skystrike snarled. He let go of Riverfoot's body and watched as it dissapeared under the rushing waves.

As he turned away from he river his eyes took on a darker look. The fall of DawningClan had begun.

* * *

_The shadows have come..._


End file.
